1. Field of Art
The disclosure generally relates to jitter tolerance tests. More specifically, the disclosure relates to a system and method for performing on die jitter tolerance tests.
2. Description of the Related Art
Jitter tolerance tests measure the ability of a component to maintain an acceptable bit error rate when various levels of jitter are applied to the component. Jitter tolerance tests are typically performed in a lab environment with expensive equipment and consuming a significant amount of time. During production or assembly, it can be difficult to accurately perform jitter tolerance tests on incomplete chips. After assembly, it may be difficult to access a high speed test point on a chip. A high speed test point is often used to loop back and analyze during jitter tolerance testing.